TWIN
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [HunKai] Brothership!TaeminKai. Terlahir menjadi kembar identik harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. "Kau bukan Kim Taemin. Wajah kalian memang mirip. Tapi kau bukan dia."


**TWIN**

**B**rothership!**T**aemin**K**ai** - S**ehun**K**ai

.

* * *

Terlahir menjadi kembar identik harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Karena itu akan jauh lebih mudah untuk menipu orang. Semakin identik, maka akan semakin bagus.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Terlahir identik bukan hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Terlebih jika salah satu dari dari saudara kembar itu, entah bagaimana menjadi lebih baik daripada yang lain dalam berbagai hal. Saat yang satu lebih berbakat, lebih dicintai, lebih diperhatikan, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin terlahir kembar. Memang siapa yang suka dibandingkan?

"Kau bukan Kim Taemin. Wajah kalian memang mirip. Tapi kau bukan dia."

Ketika ia pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia hidup dalam topeng kebohongan. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak ia mulai menjadi Lee Taemin dan tak ada seorangpun pernah meragukannya. Bahkan, orang tuanya memandang dia sebagai Lee Taemin.

Tapi tidak Sehun. Pemuda itu.

Dia memang selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa sikap Sehun sangat dingin kepadanya saat awal pertemuan tadi. Dan sekarang sepertinya ia mendapat jawaban itu. Bagaimana ia harus merasa? Kecewa karena ia tidak memainkan perannya dengan sempurna? Atau justru… senang?

"Sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Mereka sudah menunggu―"

"Mereka sedang menunggu _Taemin_ dan bukan penipu sepertimu."

Dia masih mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sehun."

"Berhenti bertingkah seakan kau adalah Taemin! Itu menjijikan. Aku tidak percaya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya selain aku." Sehun berkata jijik. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taemin?"

Kepalanya tertunduk.

Sehun menatapnya. Berdecih saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah menjijikkanmu di depanku lagi."

Dia terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sehun pergi setelah menyenggol bahunya kasar. Dia tidak tahu jika inilah yang akan dia dapatkan dengan kunjungan mendadak keluarga Oh yang baru kembali dari Amerika.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya gemetaran.

.

* * *

Kim Taemin dan Kim Jongin terlahir sebagai kembar identik. Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka berdua berbeda adalah sikap. Jika Taemin menjadi anak periang yang selalu tersenyum, maka Jongin menjadi anak yang begitu tenang dan pemalu. Jika Taemin menjadi anak yang membanggakan, maka Jongin hanya akan menjadi beban karena semua ketakberdayaannya.

Keduanya seperti siang dan malam. Begitu bertolak belakang. Meskipun wajah keduanya begitu identik. Orang-orang akan lebih menyukai Taemin karena sikapnya. Termasuk orang tua mereka. Jongin tidak diinginkan, dibenci, bahkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Jongin selalu berharap bisa membenci Taemin karena hal itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Taeminlah yang akan menjaganya dari anak-anak yang berlaku kasar padanya. Taemin yang akan membantu Jongin jika dia jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Hanya Taemin yang akan membelanya mati-matian saat dirinya dimarahi karena nilainya begitu buruk. Taemin juga yang akan memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jongin tidak bisa membenci Taemin. Karena dia tahu, Taemin begitu menyayanginya.

_"Kenapa harus Taemin?"_

Jongin bisa mendengar tangisan ibunya yang kini memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa sang saudara kembar. Jongin tidak bicara sedikitpun, bibirnya kaku. Meski begitu ia bisa melihat ibunya yang tadi meratap mulai menghapus air matanya dan berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum pada ayah.

"Yang meninggal pasti bukan Taemin." Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasa usapan sayang sang ibu di kepalanya. Juga pelukan hangatnya. "Taemin kita ada di sini."

"Kau benar, sayang." Lalu ayah juga mendekat. Ikut memeluknya. "Taemin pasti hanya syok karena kecelakaan."

.

* * *

_Jongin berusaha keras untuk mencoba menjadi Taemin. Siang dan malam, dia berlatih tersenyum. Mencoba meniru senyuman yang selalu diberikan sang saudara kembar itu padanya. Meniru semua kelakuan Taemin. Menyukai semua hal yang disukai Taemin dan membenci apa yang tidak disukainya. Jongin menjadi lebih banyak bicara, tertawa. Jongin telah membuang rasa takutnya jauh-jauh. Sebulan berlalu dan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar percaya jika dia memang Taemin mereka._

_Tahun-tahun selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja. Orang-orang mulai mengenali dia sebagai kembar yang selamat. Sebagai Kim Taemin. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan yang terjadi dan merengut kembar satunya. Tidak ada yang peduli. Karena kembar yang diinginkan masih berada di sisi mereka. Taemin yang periang. Taemin yang jago menari._

_Taemin yang selalu membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga._

_Tidak ada lagi Kim Jongin. Dia sudah- __**mati**__. _

_._

* * *

"Taemin, kenapa kau melamun lagi? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu," kata Minho. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin mencoba mengelak dengan sebuah senyum.

" Tapi kau menjadi agak pendiam sekarang. Seperti bukan dirimu."

Jongin sangat terkejut. Ia membuat sebuah tawa riang seperti baru mendengar lelucon yang paling lucu di dunia. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Minho-hyung." Jongin melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang, hyung. Sampai nanti."

Untuk terakhir kali Jongin melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Tapi Senyumnya langsung berubah menjadi kerutan dalam sekejap begitu berbalik.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu jika topeng yang selama ini dipakainya mulai terlepas. Bertahun-tahun dirinya tak melakukan keselahan dan tidak pernah lagi berperilaku seperti Jongin. Karena Jongin sudah tidak ada, dia sudah mati. Dia bukan Jongin sekarang, dia Taemin. Taemin yang berbakat, periang dan hangat. Dia bukan Jongin yang lemah, pemalu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia bukan Jongin. Orang yang telah membunuh saudaranya sendiri.

_Kau bukan Taemin._

Jongin bersandar lemas pada tembok. Setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan pria bernama Sehun, fokusnya benar-benar pecah. Keteguhannya goyah dan Jongin benar-benar merasa terganggu. _Siapa Sehun? Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang rahasia besarnya?_

"Taemin! Kau di sini?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya cepat. Ia merubah raut wajah depresinya dengan otomatis. "Jonghyun-hyung―" Jongin cukup kaget melihat satu sosok lagi di sana. "S-sehun?"

"Taemin! Mari bersenang-senang malam ini! Ayo pergi ke klub." Kata Jonghyun sambil merangkul bahu Jongin.

Mata Jongin langsung menatap Sehun dan yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu. "Maaf, hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa," tolak Jongin sambil melepas rangkulan di bahunya. Jelas sekali jika Sehun tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Dan itu bukan situasi yang mengenakkan jika dia pergi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku punya cukup banyak tugas yang belum selesai dan―"

"Ayolah! Tugasmu bisa dikerjakan nanti."

"Tapi―"

"Mengapa kita harus memaksanya jika dia tidak mau datang?" Suara dingin Sehun membuat Jongin langsung menunduk.

"Hei, kenapa kau dingin sekali, Sehun?" tanya Jonghyun heran. Tapi Sehun hanya mengacuhkan mereka dan pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Meski begitu Jonghyun tetap saja mendesaknya.

.

* * *

Jongin benar-benar datang ke klub malam itu. Tapi dia tidak berani melangkah masuk. Dia berdiri di luar dan bersandar di dinding, mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya ke tanah dan berfikir ini dan itu. Jongin ingin menari. Ia ingin masuk dan bersenang senang seperti yang Jonghyun katakan. Tapi dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat Sehun lagi. Sikap sinis itu.

Lamat-lamat Jongin mulai mengingat sebuah memori. Memori saat dia masih kecil dan Sehun menjadi tetangga mereka. Dalam pikirannya Jongin bisa mengingat senyuman Sehun saat bermain dengan Taemin di belakang rumah, sedangkan dirinya sibuk bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menatap mereka. Terlalu takut untuk bergabung.

_Kenapa kau tidak bisa tersenyum padaku juga?_ _Aku Taemin sekarang._

Jongin merasa hatinya nyeri ketika memikirkannya. Air matanya jatuh. Kenapa setelah ia berusaha sejauh ini, sekaras ini, dia masih tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik?

Jongin lelah dan mulai menyesali dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Jika saja Taemin tidak melindunginya. Jika saja Taemin tidak berlari ke arahnya saat truk itu semakin dekat. Jika saja…

Maka semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih baik.

.

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Sehun di upacara kelulusan. Jongin pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja. Di sana Jongin memang masih memakai nama Kim Taemin, tapi dia hidup sebagai dirinya sendiri. Setiap hari dirinya dihantui perasaan bersalah. Setiap hari ia merasa begitu jahat. Setiap hari, ia akan menyesali dirinya sendiri atas semua kebohongannya, dosa-dosanya.

Jongin kembali ke Korea setelah mendengar kematian ibunya. Ibunya, Jongin bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi atau menghubunginya lagi sejak ia pergi. Ia tidak sanggup berpura-pura lagi menjadi Taemin dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Di pemakaman dia bertemu dengan banyak orang. Ada ayahnya, teman-teman Taemin, dan ada Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin dewasa meski tatapan kebenciannya masih sama. Jongin menunduk sepanjang waktu di pelukan ayahnya sambil menangis. Ibunya sudah pergi, dan Jongin belum bisa menjadi anak yang baik untuknya. Setelah penyesalannya akan kematian Taemin, sekali lagi Jongin merasakan rasa bersalah itu.

Saat semuanya selesai, ia menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung pada nisan yang lain. Sebuah nisan yang mengukir namanya. _Kim Jongin._

"Tsk. Kau masih berpura-pura menjadi Taemin?"

Jongin membeku ketika ia melihat Sehun kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Dia ingin melarikan diri tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau datang untuk melayat ibuku?" Jongin dengan santai bertanya sambil meletakkan karangan bunga di samping batu nisan yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab pendek.

Lalu ada keheningan.

"Jongin adalah saudara kembarku," Jongin memulai, ia merasa aneh dengan menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai orang ketiga. "Kami berdua sangatlah mirip, meski sebenarnya sangat berbeda. Dia selalu terlalu malu untuk berbicara, untuk melakukan sesuatu, untuk melakukan kesalahan. Seberapa keras aku mencoba membujuknya dia tidak mau bermain denganku, dia bersikeras berdiam di kamar. Menyendiri."

"Orang tua kami selalu memujiku. Tapi mereka selalu memarahi Jongin. Aku berbakat, sementara dia tidak, itu kata mereka. Mereka hanya tidak tahu jika Jongin sama jagonya denganku dalam menari, dia bisa melakukan banyak hal. Jika saja dia sedikit lebih terbuka, lebih banyak tersenyum, lebih banyak bicara dan lebih percaya diri. Maka eomma dan appa pasti juga akan memberikan cinta sebanyak yang mereka berikan padaku…"

_Jika Taemin tidak melindungiku dan membiarkanku mati pasti itu akan lebih baik, pikir Jongin._

Ada keheningan lagi.

Tidak ada yang mesti mereka bicarakan lagi sekarang. Jongin membalik tubuhnya. "Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang―"

Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya. Jongin tersentak.

"Kenapa kau masih terus berpura-pura menjadi Taemin?! Tidakkah kau muak?!" Kata Sehun sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Jongin. Amarah terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Apakah kau pikir kau bisa membodohi semua orang dengan melakukan itu?!"

Jongin menepis tangan itu.

"Kau mengambil hidup orang lain. TIDAKKAH KAU SADAR?!"

Jongin membuang mukanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan. Mengunjungi makam dengan namamu dan hidup sebagai orang lain. APA KAU GILA?!"

Jongin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak. Air matanya sudah jatuh. Tapi Sehun belum mau berhenti, pemuda itu kembali mencengkram bahunya kuat. Berkata dengan marah.

"Katakan padaku! Apa hidup seperti ini yang kau mau? Hidup dengan menipu orang lain?! Kau pikir sampai kapan?! KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENIPU MEREKA SELAMANYA?!"

"YA! AKU BISA!" Jongin berteriak tak terkendali. Ia kembali menyentakan tangan di bahunya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terluka. Tapi Jongin tertawa. Begitu keras meski air matanya masih saja jatuh mengalir di pipinya. "Apakah kau melihat ada orang meragukanku, meragukan aktingku? TIDAK ADA!"

"Harusnya Taemin-hyung tidak melakukan itu! Aku benar-benar berharap Taemin-hyung tidak usah menolongku! Aku tahu dia menyayangiku begitu banyak tapi orang lain menyayangi dia! Orang tua kami dan bahkan kau― Kau lebih menyukai dia..." Suara Jongin melemah. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Akan lebih baik... jika aku yang mati."

_PLAK._

Sehun memberinya tamparan keras di wajah.

Jongin terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan perilaku kasar itu. Ia menyentuh bagian pipinya yang sakit dan menjatuhkan pandangan matanya ke tanah. Air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Bahkan sampai akhirpun kau tidak bisa tersenyum padaku seperti kau tersenyum pada Taemin-hyung." Lirih Jongin. "Maaf. Aku tahu aku memang menjijikkan. Jangan khawatir. Ini― ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kau melihatku." Jongin terbata dalam isakannya. Ia berusaha membalikkan badannya dan pergi secepatnya namun lagi-lagi cengkraman Sehun di tangannya membuatnya berhenti.

Kali ini pemuda itu berbuat sesuatu yang lebih gila. Jongin diam beku. Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya lalu melumat bibir miliknya dalam-dalam. Jongin berhenti menangis, tapi matanya membulat sempurna.

Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu. Dan Jongin merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Terlebih saat Sehun melepas ciuman itu dan membuka matanya. Pandangan penuh marah itu hilang, Jongin hanya bisa melihat kelembutan di mata itu sekarang.

"Berhenti menangis." Sehun berkata pelan sambil mengusapkan jari-jemarinya di pipi Jongin untuk menghapus air mata. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Jongin."

_Jongin._

Jongin bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya orang memanggil dia dengan nama itu.

"Jika kau ingin aku tersenyum padamu maka kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jadilah Jongin dan bukan Taemin. Tidakkah kau tahu kenapa aku marah? Apa kau tidak sadar jika perkataanmu yang berkata jika seharusnya kau yang mati itu melukaiku? Melukai Taemin?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau mengejek Taemin, Jongin. Kau tidak menghargai perasaan sayangnya padamu, pengorbanannya untukmu. Bagi Taemin, kau sama pentingnya dengan kehidupan itu sendiri. Taemin memberikan hidupnya untukmu karena dia benar-benar menyayangi adiknya. Aku yakin dia tidak menyesal. Justru sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang membuat Taemin sedih." Sehun tidak mengalihkan matanya dari mata Jongin. "Dan perkataanmu juga sudah menyakitiku."

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Jongin. Aku― mencintaimu."

Jongin tersentak. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya. Sehun menariknya ke pelukan.

"Idiot! Kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu? Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu? Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengintipku dan Taemin bermain."

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu yang satu itu.

"Aku begitu terpuruk saat mendengar kecelakaan itu. Saat medengar kau pergi meninggalkanku. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untukku memiliki keberanian kembali ke sini dan menjenguk tempat peristirahatanmu. Tapi kau tahu― aku merasa dibohongi. Aku merasa tidak percaya dengan yang kau lakukan yang berpura-pura sebagai Taemin. Aku marah."

Air mata itu kembali jatuh tanpa bisa Jongin tahan. "J-jadi itu sebabnya―"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Jongin berkali-kali dengan sayang. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Jongin mendorong Sehun menjauh. "Tapi- b-bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu kau Jongin dan bukan Taemin?"

Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun membungkuk sedikit, menaruh wajahnya tepat di depan Jongin dan membuat senyuman. Senyuman tulus pertama Sehun untuk Jongin. "Jongin yang bisa bermain game. Hanya Jongin yang berlatih menari hingga benar-benar larut hanya untuk kompetisi. Tidak seperti Taemin, Jongin tidak takut darah, dia yang mengambil obat dan merawat anak kecil yang terluka. Dan Jongin jugalah yang menangis di pemakaman ibunya, meski ia telah diabaikan olehnya. Yang aku cintai adalah Jongin. Aku menginginkannya hingga rasanya mau mati. Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya tapi dia tidak berhenti bertindak bodoh. Menjaga sandiwaranya begitu lama dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku―"

Sehun terkejut saat Jongin memotongnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Meski begitu singkat tapi itu benar-benar terasa manis di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih." Jongin memeluk Sehun, menangis. Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia terlalu senang, mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengetahui dirinya. "T-terimakasih karena telah begitu peduli padaku."

Sehun tersenyum, membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

"Jongin…"

_Jongin._

Mendengar nama itu dari mulut orang lain lagi, terlebih dari bibir Sehun, tepat di telinganya memberinya perasaan yang tak terduga. Rasanya menyesakkan namun hangat. Pelukan ini juga terasa hangat.

"Mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk di dada Sehun.

"_Saranghae_…"

Jongin menangis bahagia kali ini.

"_Nado_…"

.

* * *

**F**inis**h**.

* * *

Thanks for reading~ ^^


End file.
